


Keep Marking Me

by Icylightning



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempt at humour, Hickeys, Light Smut, M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, kinda releavation fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-11 13:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16476677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: "So all the hard work finally paid off"Derek raised his eyebrows "Any complaints?""Not at all my sourwolf"





	Keep Marking Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!!! Next one shot on Sterek. Hope you guys it.
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Stiles moaned when his lover trailed soft kisses down his body. This was their third round and the man didn't seem like he wanted to stop. After another steamy seven minutes that involed lot of moaning and grunts, Stiles and his lover climaxed together, yelling each others name

"That was awesome" said Stiles who laid panting on the bed. His lover hummed placing a gentle kiss on his shoulder pulling him close to his chest "You're awesome"

"We're awesome" Stiles mumbled and closed his eyes. The room was soon filled soft snores as the darkness of the night reached it's peak.

NEXT DAY

"Alright everybody get changed and meet me right after ten minutes" Coach yelled at the players in changing room. He looked at Stiles and pointed a finger "Ten minutes Stilinski. Don't make me come back again and drag your ass out"

Stiles saluted his coach "Loud and clear Sir!" Coach rolled his eyes and walked out of the room. Stiles turned around and slipped his shirt above his head when...

"Whoa Stiles! Wait..Stop" exclaimed Scott nearing his best friend. Stiles frowned a little with a questioning look on his face "What?"

"These marks...they are all over your back and chest too. What the hell are those?" Scott pointed at Stiles's front and back

Stiles looked down at his chest and then towards a mirror on the side wall. His chest and neck were covered in dark and red blotches and assuming by Scott's reaction they were all over his back too. Oh Damn! He knew where they had come from and suddenly raw images were running through his mind. Hot hands running over his body, broad lips and scruffy chin nibbing the skin under his jaw and biting hard. He forced himself out of his lustful thoughts "Ahh... these.. umm.."

Jackson who was listening to their conversation also looked curiously at Stiles's body and stood beside Scott "What's going on?" Stiles first instinct was to cover himself so he lifted his shirt back up but Scott caught his wrist "They are everywhere" he leaned in to inspect

Stiles couldn't help but blush under Scott's intense gaze "It's no...nothing" he stammered. Jackson's eyes widened as he pointed at one if the marks "Are those teeth marks?"

Stiles cheeks reedened "No. Ah...they are umm.. mosquito bites"

"Did an army of mosquito attack you last night?"

"Maybe" Stiles smiled sheepishly

Scott thought for a moment. The marks looked more like hickeys but Stiles is a virgin. If he had hooked up with someone he sure would have told him about the guy. Still he needed to confirm "Are you seeing someone?"

Stiles barked out a nervous laugh "Ofcourse not"

Scott nodded "Then maybe you're coming down with something"

"What?" Stiles narrowed his eyes

Jackson took a step back "Like a virus?" Scott was about to touch one of the marks but Jackson pulled his hand back "Don't touch it! What if it's contagious"

"It's not contagious!" Stiles said defensively

"Thank God" Jackson sighed in relief

Scott placed a hand on Stiles's forehead "Are you feeling okay? Like dizzy...nauseous?" Stiles swatted his hand away "I feel fine. Just drop it okay!"

"You should really get checked out" Jackson said in serious tone "What if it's a new disease and it spreads in beacon hills because of you"

"Oh my God" muttered Stiles

"How can you not take this seriously?" Scott's eyes trailed down at the hem of Stiles's jeans where the marks dissapered "Stiles...they are literally everywhere"

"This is the third time you're repeating the same line Scott"

"Maybe we should call Sheriff" Jackson suggested and Stiles choked on his saliva "No no no no no... seriously NO!"

A dreadful thought crossed Scott's mind "Stiles"

"Yeah?"

"Were you....I mean...you were not...someone didn't force you right?" Scott eyed his friend carefully and saw Stiles's eyes widened "Are you crazy? No Scott!"

"Hit you?"

"Oh my God please stop!"

"Okay" Scott sighed in relief "You can tell us anything okay. We're here for you" Jackson raised his hand "Technically he's there for you. I'm just curious" he received a glare from Scott and Stiles rolled his eyes "This is ridiculous guys. Stop making big deal out of this. Let's go play a nice game and go back to our routine life" he pulled his T-shirt over his head and walked into the field. Scott shared a look with Jackson "I can tell he's hiding something. What if he's in trouble. What should I do?"

"I've an idea" said Jackson with a grin

AFTER SCHOOL

Scott and Jackson quietly and carefully followed Stiles. They needed to know what was going on with their friend. It was obvious that Stiles was hiding something. Maybe he was in an secret abusive relationship or he was investigating some strange case. Whatever the reason, they will find out and if needed protect Stiles at all cost

To Scott's and Jackson's utter surprise, Stiles reached at Derek's. They waited for few seconds and saw Derek open the door letting Stiles in "What's he doing here?" asked Scott and Jackson shrugged "Maybe he came for help? But why Derek?"

Scott frowned "Derek....but.." his eyes grew huge as he smacked at Jackson's arm, finally putting all pieces together "Dude, Derek is the army of mosquitos!"

"What?"

Scott ran a hand on his face "I can't believe this. How could I not see this before. No wonder Stiles had stopped coming at my house after school"

It was Jackson's eyes to turn wide "Derek and Stiles?"

"Derek and Stiles" confirmed Scott

Jackson shook his head "No way" he walked towards Derek's loft followed by Scott and was surprised to see the door unlocked. Next second sounds of moans and groans reached their ears...

" _More Derek...harder....fill me up babe"_

_A low growl_

__

_"I love you so much Stiles"_

"I wish I was deaf right now" Jackson's legs nearly gave out and Scott pulled him away from the door "Ssshhh...keep your voice low"

"Why did Stiles lie to us?" 

Scott pressed his lips "I don't know man. Maybe he's not ready" he then smiled looking at Derek's house "Anyways I'm just happy for Stiles. He couldn't ask for a better person than Derek"

"I'm going to get nightmares after today" 

Scott laughed "Let's go Jackson. If Derek knows how to bite, he sure will know how to take care of it also" 

"I'm going to get nightmares after today" Jackson repeated who was still in shock

INSIDE DEREK'S LOFT

"Do you think they heard us?" asked Stiles. Derek smriked pecking Stiles's lips "Every word" he saw the younger boy let out a small giggle "So all the hard work finally paid off"

Derek raised his eyebrows "Any complaints?" 

"Not at all my sourwolf"

Derek leaned in again to brush his tongue against Stiles's ears "So wanna repeat last night's activities again" Stiles let out a needy moan and pulled Derek closer to his body "Only if you promise me to keep marking me yours"

"Mine" Derek kissed hard on Stiles's lips 

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
